As technology is advanced gradually, people may rely upon electronic devices more than before. To satisfy the demand of carrying the electronic devices, portable computers have been substituted for desktop computers gradually.
However, these electronic devices need to be connected with each other through wires. The motherboards of the electronic devices must have predetermined holes for installing the wires connected to the connector. Water and dust may permeate into the motherboard through the predetermined holes, resulting in damaging electronic elements of the motherboards. Waterproof and dustproof function for the motherboards is an important issue that needs to be overcome by research and development workers.
Referring to FIG. 1 for the exploded diagram illustrates a conventional waterproof and dustproof structure. A predetermined hole 111 is disposed on a circuit board 11 of an electronic device. A housing 12 of the electronic device has an opening 121 for inserting a connector. When the connector is not inserted into the opening 121, an external lid 13 is used to cover up the opening 121 to prevent dust or water from permeating into the circuit board 11 through the opening 121 and the predetermined hole 111.
Referring to FIG. 2 for the cross-sectional diagram illustrates the conventional connector inserted into the opening. The exterior lid 13 may not be used while inserting the connector 21, and the connector 21 may not be closely attached to the interior edge of the opening 121. Since a connection end 211 of the connector 21 passes through the predetermined hole 111, water and dust may permeate into the circuit board 11 along the connection end 211 of the connector 21, thereby damaging the electronic elements.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience on related research and development invents a waterproof and dustproof structure to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.